Will you be my side forever, Yaten kou?
by KawaiiYatenKou
Summary: Yaten X Seiya PAIRING ^_^, ::gasp:: Yaten captured by eternal darkness? What will Seiya do? Does this mean, BACK TO EARTH!?
1. Default Chapter

Angel-  
  
Wow o.o my first PAIRING fanfic man will this ever suck Have any comments? O.o : Kawaiiyatenchan@msn.com ^^ Notes: This takes place after the battle with Galaxia o.o Yaten X Seiya  
  
Enjoy o.o  
  
Fighter sighed deeply to herself, looking at the view of earth from kinmoku. She thinked about -Odango- and about Minna who she had left behind those many years ago.  
  
She heard footsteps come towards her from behind and she looked back.  
  
"Staring at Earth once again Fighter?" Healer sighed harshly, "When will you give it up? Were here with our Princess, and with Kinmoku all back to normal..isnt this enough?" Fighter turned again to the view of earth. "Healer, why cant you understand..how much we left behind that day..I want to go there..just one more time.." Healer was frowning, looking worriedly at fighter. "Go there? We just cant go..and leave the princess here can we?" She put a hand on Fighter's shoulder "Fighter, you've been acting strange lately..and I'm worried about you."  
  
  
  
Fighter snapped. "YOU worried about me? I can't believe that! All YOU do is tell me ' Forget about it, its not important ' OR ' We left nothing behind there, we have all we need is here' DON'T YOU SEE HEALER?! I WANT TO GO BACK!! I WANT TO SEE ODANGO!! I WANT TO SEE EARTH!! I- im tired of waiting.. IM TIRED OF WATCHING!!" Fighter paused, surprised by her actions.  
  
Healer was taken back, by all the shouting that Fighter had done. She sighed once again. "If that's what you want fine. Go. Leave. Leave everything that means so much to you here. Don't listen to me."  
  
"Healer..! Matte!" But before Fighter could say anymore, Healer was gone. Fighter threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Fighter, you cannot blame Healer can you? She just wants what's best for you.." Maker had suddenly appeared behind Fighter.  
  
"I know but..why? Why can't she just leave my problems be? She's just making things worse.." Fighter answered back.  
  
Maker smiled. "Do you not see that Healer cares much about you? More than you think."  
  
Fighter paused for a moment, and turned around. "Maker what are yo-" Maker was gone before Fighter could even finish her sentence.  
  
" ..What does she mean more than I think?" Fighter shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Healer sat thoughtfully outside, sitting on the ground and staring out at space. " Fighter..you baka..why can't you just ..forget about that girl?" Healer felt a bit of jealousy in her heart but did not show it.  
  
Maker all of a sudden had again appeared out of nowhere. " Aa, so this is a love triangle..ne?" Maker smirked. " Healer, why do you worry so much about Fighter?"  
  
Healer's eyes widened, standing up. " L-LOVE TRIANGLE?! MAKER YOUR DISGUSTING!" Healer stuttered, blushing slightly, trying to ignore the last question asked.  
  
"Don't deny it Healer, You may not know..what may be coming around the corner"  
  
Healer blinked, wanting to shout at Maker, but she was gone. She growled. "Maker..why does she always do that?!" Healer twitched, again turning toward earth. " ..fighter.."  
  
  
  
Healer's eye had caught something in the distance, she tried to make out what it was but couldn't, all she knew that it was coming straight at her. Healer's eyes widened. " Nan- AHHHHHH!!!!" A hand like creature, made out of pure darkness grabbed Healer. " STAR SENSITIVE INFER- AHHHH!!!!" Elecricity was being pulsed through her veins. " F-FIGHTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fighter sensed something wrong, running outside as quickly as she could. Her eyes widened as she caught the scene. " HEALER!!!" She ran as quickly as her feet could take her.  
  
Healer's hands dropped weakly to her sides " F..fighter.."  
  
" HANG ON!!" Fighter grabbed Healer's hand holding it tightly. " I..I WILL NEVER LET GO!! NO MATTER WHAT!! "  
  
The hand pulled healer out further, making fighters grip loosen. " f.fighter..s..save yourself.." Healer said with the last bit of her strength.  
  
The hand growled and sent a ball of fire at Fighter. It directly hit her in the stomach, making her fall back and let go on Healer's hand.  
  
  
  
Fighter flinched as she hit the ground. " HEALER!!" She shouted as the hand slowly disappeared with healer.  
  
As the hand was disappearing, Healer said these last words. " Fighter..Aisht-" But the last three words were cut off, making it not clear to Fighter.  
  
  
  
Fighter's eyes filled up with tears. " H-..healer..WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!!" She shouted, making a huge echo. "I wasn't there to protect you..i have always..failed everyone."  
  
Maker stood behind Fighter, highly disappointed inherself, for not coming earlier. " Fighter.." She said softly.  
  
  
  
"Healer..ill get you back..y.you just wait and see..!!" Fighter shouted, making the whole planet shake. "J-just..Hold on Healer.. HOLD ON!!!"  
  
  
  
Maker frowned sadly, watching all the shouting Fighter had done. She sighed, " So I guess..the second war has begun."  
  
  
  
  
  
O.o so what do you think? ^^ Review if you want another chapter, because If I don't get any im not going to waste my time ..., AND I have a surprise ending ::dances:: 


	2. Chapter 2 Earth?

Authors Notes: blah ^^; sorry I took so long. X_x() hope you like the new chapter, okay this is how its going to work. You read, you review, and if I get good reviews than ill write another chapter! ^-^  
  
Email: kawaiiyatenchan@msn.com  
  
Aim: Kawaiikunjerk ^_^ Thanks, enjoy!  
  
~----------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
Fighter pounded her fist against a large pole withstanding the kingdom of  
  
kinmoku.  
  
" Why wasn't I there for her?!" She closed her eyes tightly, her fists  
  
tightened. " Now.she's gone.how am I going to get her back? Where.could  
  
she be?"  
  
Fighter leaned against the pole, sinking to the ground. Maker caught  
  
sight of Fighter and walked over to her silently.  
  
" Fighter.you know I won't let you go alone, now don't you?" Maker  
  
said softly as she lifted up Fighter's chin. " Don't worry, we'll get her back.  
  
We've been through so much together, and you know we won't forget her."  
  
Maker stuck her hand out offering it to Fighter. Fighter smiled and  
  
took Maker's hand grasping it tightly and standing up.  
" We will get her back.we're a team always, ne?" Fighter asked Maker.  
  
Maker half smiled, nodding. " Of course." Maker paused for a second, "  
  
Are you ready Fighter? Were going.now."  
Fighter blinked. " Matte, I'll to tell the princess that were going. Ill  
  
tell her to get to safe ground, just in case that thing comes back." Maker  
  
nodded and Fighter took off.  
  
As soon as Fighter was out of sight Maker sighed deeply, " Here we go again."  
  
Fighter came running back to Maker but stopped half way as  
  
something caught her eye. She turned to earth once more, looking at the  
  
blue and green planet that layed before them. Fighter frowned, feeling the  
  
energy once again.  
  
That energy.it's so familiar. That shine.I recognize it. .. I KNOW! That  
  
shine, it has to be Healer. I'm certain. That means.she's on.earth? But why  
there, of all places?  
  
Fighter ran up to Maker and looked her in the eye. " I know exactly where Healer is.."  
Maker blinked, " Really? Where?"  
" Earth."  
  
Maker frowned, looking back at the planet. " ..I guess that's where were going. Are you ready?"  
Fighter nodded as she turned around facing earth. They both closed  
  
their eyes, a purple light surrounded Maker as a red light surrounded  
  
Fighter. They than blasted off, once again shooting stars in the sky  
  
but now heading back towards earth.  
  
It was night on earth, the two Starlights landing on the flat ground.  
  
They looked around, now seeing that they were in Crystal Tokyo again, of all  
  
places. They both sighed deeply and stared at each other.  
  
" Well Fighter.do you sense Healer anywhere near?" Maker asked.  
  
Fighter paused for a moment, her face getting serious. After a few  
  
moments she nodded. " This way." Fighter ran towards a dark alleyway  
  
running into it as Maker followed close behind.  
  
Maker thought to herself:  
  
Here in the alleyway?.Why?.Wait.now I sense it now.I sense her energy  
  
very close..  
  
Fighter ran as fast as she could, only Healer on her mind.  
  
Don't worry Healer.I'll be there as soon as I can. Just.hold on. I will  
  
never let you die.no matter what. Because you know why?.i.lov-  
  
Fighter than disappeared as a struck of black light appeared in front  
of her, only leaving a fading scream as she faded away.  
" FIGHTER!" Maker yelled as Fighter was soon gone. There was than  
  
another struck of darkness, taking Maker away as well. The darkness left  
only a horrifying silence behind.Where could Healer be?  
  
~--------------------------------------------------------~  
  
To be continued! HAH HAH HAH cliffhanger =P. 


End file.
